


Just a Quick Taste

by CosmicCrossing



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alba is a crybaby, Drabble, Fluff, It's our usual favorite Demon World Prison visit sort of fic, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Ros just wants him to shut up, The perfect recipe!, a tad bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrossing/pseuds/CosmicCrossing
Summary: “Ah, but,” Shion licked his lips curiously. “What’s this taste? Hero, did you have ramen for lunch?”Alba could only make a noise akin to a very high-pitched squeal, his entire face burning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm just going through and posting all of the oneshot drabbles I did from my tumblr. Lol.
> 
> This one is nearly a year old now!! I should have posted it here right away since I know there's never enough Albatross to go around >w<  
> Honestly I feel a bit uncomfortable posting it because it's so...short. I'm really stubborn about chapter length lol, but since this was originally a oneshot drabble challenge, I guess it's okay. It's really cute anyway ye a
> 
> Also I'm sorry if my referring to Ros as Shion bothers you guys? I just tend to do that in my fics whenever I write something that occurs after part 2 ends. And I have a headcanon that Shion hates it when people call him by that name, but he allows Alba to do it because, well...you get it ;D
> 
> Okay time for me to shut up now, I hope you all enjoy and if you're a glutton for angst you should go check out my other Senyuu story, Shadows Are Darker in the Light, which is 15 chapters and complete and super duper sad so!! Yeah fun stuff  
> Roll the chappy!

The usual quiet of the Demon World Prison was broken as a certain black-haired individual weaved his way through the maze of cells and arrived at the back of the area, crimson eyes settling on a brunette who was hard at work. The boy’s eyes were narrowed in deep concentration, a seal sticking to his forehead and many more decorating the walls of his cell. He seemed to be focused quite intensely.

Now was the perfect time to interrupt, then.

“Ah, Hero. Your workaholic tendencies have gotten even worse since the last time I saw you.”

Immediately Alba’s head shot up and he let out a surprised squeak, nearly falling out of his chair. Shion barely had any time to laugh before the Demon Hero stalked over to him, gripping the bars of his cell tightly in his fists and looking very upset. His left eye had turned red again, Shion noticed.

“What the hell?! You haven’t visited in two months! _Two months_ , Shion!” He cried, looking wounded.

Shion winced and leaned back a little, sticking a pinkie in his ear and muttering, “Stop shouting, Hero. That’s so unattractive.”

“Rgggh!” Alba groaned in frustration. “I can’t believe you! I spent all this time, worrying and wondering if you were alright, if you’d gotten into trouble—and all for nothing, you stupid, _insensitive, utterly cru_ —”

“Hero,” Shion actually looked slightly shocked, “Hero, you’re crying.”

“Huh…?” Alba sniffed and blinked a couple times, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. His lower lip trembled and, unable to hold it back any longer, started sobbing.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” he blubbered, rubbing at his face, “it’s just—I’m so lonely! Do you know how a-awful it is to be stuck in here all the t-time, without anyone to t-talk to? A-and I thought you were coming last month, but you didn’t, and then I got so w-worried that something bad happened to you, and, and—”

Shion sighed heavily and opened the cell door, swinging it aside to stroll in and promptly flick his friend’s arm.

“Ouch!”

“Stop making such a fuss. I thought you were stronger than that,” Shion snorted, crossing his arms.

Alba bit his lip and wiped his tears away, slightly embarrassed. “Y-yeah...you’re right. Sorry.”

Shion exhaled softly and gently removed the seal from the boy’s forehead, tossing it to the floor. “You’re such a handful, Hero. Every time I come here I have to babysit you.”

The brunette flinched and withdrew into himself a little. “...I...I know. I’m always causing you trouble, and...and I know you probably didn’t visit last month because you didn’t want to see me, so…”

“That’s wrong,” Shion said immediately, looking somewhat angry. “Hero, don’t you know how much I enjoy coming here to break your ribs?”

Alba paused, absolutely incredulous, and then he yelped furiously, “You sadist!”

“Hero’s the masochist, so it’s fine, right?”

“No! It’s not fine! Not at all! No—mmph?!”

Alba’s red eye faded to it’s usual brown color, once again matching with the other, and his cheeks turned bright pink. He stood there, frozen, until Shion pulled away, looking smug.

“That shut you up. Maybe I should do it more often,” he hummed, running a hand through his dark hair.

“Y-y-you—” Alba squeaked, beyond flustered.

“Ah, but,” Shion licked his lips curiously. “What’s this taste? Hero, did you have ramen for lunch?”

Alba could only make a noise akin to a very high-pitched squeal, his entire face burning.

“That won’t do. Eat something more tasty next time, okay?”

The Demon Hero blinked rapidly, having no idea how he got himself into this situation. “...Next time?”

Shion’s ruby eyes lasered in on him and a shiver crawled up his spine. It felt like those eyes were looking into the depths of his soul.

“Hmm. Though, I don’t think I can wait for next time. I’m really impatient, you know?” He sidled closer until he was nose to nose with the poor confused teen. “How ‘bout another taste...Alba?”

Alba released a very nervous giggle.


End file.
